


The Spice

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm overdosing you guys on tentacle stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes you enjoy these tentacle stories I'm dropping in on you guys.

The cave was cold and wet,the occasional sound of water hitting the ground bounced throughout the cave. I sighed,gripping the wall as I tried to guide myself through the dark without my light or anything bright to guide me around. I ran into the cave for a place to hide after I missed a payment for the White Devil’s Gang and they sent their goons after me.

I didn’t know where I was going,I was trying play bat in the cave. I stopped when I heard something…something growling. I whipped around fast but nothing was behind me. I shook my head, I must be hearing things. I continued my blind-groping for purchase of the exit. But then something wet had latched onto my ankle and I gasped in surprise as it tighten around it.

“Argh,what the fuck is thi-”I was cut off during my rant as I was yanked  down to my knees and then that same wet thing wrapped around my wrists and tying my hands together and I tried to pull it off but then it tighten to a iron grip that was making my wrists ache as I struggled to get free of this living limb.

Then I saw something pulsing in the dark. It was glowing a bright red  but that wasn’t all I noticed. It gurgled and squelched along the surface of the wall it was on and then I saw something big and white in the middle of the mass of limbs. It was a eyeball staring directly at me and I shook my head,my repressed struggle now coming back to me. But then something loud and booming brought my struggle to a stop.

_Be still human,we wish no harm opon you._

I couldn’t speak,I couldn’t move. I could only just stare in intense awe at the glowing mass on the wall. Several more limbs came flying towards me,catching me off guard as one had slipped into my mouth and my eyes widen. Its taste was pungent and hot . . . like pepper or or a spicy jalapeño. . . I know one thing and that was it was causing my eyes to water due to the taste. It’s slime was much more hotter as it rubbed its slime and its wet body onto my tongue,setting my mouth aflame.

_We are in heat…we won’t injury you,nor will we ask for you to carry our young…we just need you…_

“Mmhp mhmm hmhp!”I muffledly out angrily as the tentacle inside of my mouth had blocked off my breathing,forcing me to breath out of my nose but that made more of the pungent smelling slime clog my nose with its burning and hot smell. The other tentacles were tearing off my clothes and leaving me bare as they rubbed and felt along my body,glowing red like the mass that stayed on the wall,the giant eye staring at me as I whimpered muffledly when I felt one tentacle caress my crotch and cause my half-hard dick to come to attention and grow hard.

_We’ll be gentle…_

The mass’s deep,strong voice made my dick twitch. Its voice had a deep rumble to it,making me arch my back as the tentacle that was caressing my cock had finally removed my boxers and wrapped itself around it,making me moan muffledly. The tentacle in my mouth swirled around inside and started little thrusts inside then it shot a strange-tasting liquid down my throat. It was spicy and hot making me jolt at the spicy heat then the tentacle squirted something cool and refreshing down my throat,causing my eyes to roll.

My mind started to go crazy with hazy ecstasy and bliss…I felt so good. Then I felt two small tentacles curl around my painfully hard nipples,they twisted and rubbed their slime into my chest as other tentacles had rubbed themselves all over my body,exploring me and making me arch my back.

_You like this human?_

Drool and slime oozed down my cheeks as I hazily looked over to the mass and I lolled my head a little as the tentacle in my mouth squirted more the of the hot spicy liquid down my throat before squirting the refreshing liquid down my throat. The hot and spicy liquid burned the back of my throat as it seemed to burn my gag reflex to oblivion then the tentacle started thrusting in and out of my mouth.

The tentacle around my dick started to vibrate and hum and my eyes widen then I let out a muffled scream as I released hard across the tentacles that were squirming around on my chest then I saw a large tentacle,the size of my thigh head down south past my balls and towards my unused hole and my eyes widen as it squirted a burning substance onto my rim and I squirmed around.

_Be still human…This will not hurt you.It will help you relax your muscles…You’ll fill beautifully with my semen._

Those obscene words at the end of that sentence made me arch as I felt that voice have another side effect on me then I released hard again,come splashing across my chest. My hazy blissed brain was pulsing with endorphins and pleasure as I felt the tentacle at my arse play with my rim until it pushed in and I let out a muffled groan as it pushed all the way in,my walls trying their hardest to not clench around as if it filled me to the brim. I felt it squirt something cold inside of me to loosen the way as it continued to bury itself inside of me. I wondered drunkenly how far it was going to push in.

Then finally it stopped,stilling itself there before it pulled back some,my rim getting caught with it slimy but thick and wide body,I braced myself as I closed my watery eyes as it thrusted back in hard,gaining past and speed with it thrusts. It hit my spot instantly as I cried out muffledly as the tentacle in my mouth started to thrust in and out,fucking my face and causing my jaws to ache.

_You feel so tight…Humans are always so tight…You stretch so beautifully…_

I moaned at the praise as I looked at the mass and I felt the tentacle pound into me like there was no tomorrow and then suddenly the tentacle had pushed in hard and I let out a muffled scream as I felt something gushing and strong fill my insides and the tentacle in my mouth had released something white and sweet into my mouth and then suddenly my senses and my body started to go into limpness then I looked at the mass before darkness consumed my body.

_You filled up so beautifully…I thank you human for your generosity….now we free you from this._

Then finally…I fainted from this disasterous and yet good-feeling interlude.

 


End file.
